In listening devices with directional algorithms the user usually also has the possibility of choosing an omnidirectional mode, wherein the signal from one microphone is routed to the user, and this signal will then amplify all sounds in the environment irrespective of the direction of incidence. Each of the microphones will have a noise floor which means that they will produce an output even if there is no sound in the environment. This noise floor is annoying to the user when there are no sounds in the environment, and also it becomes impossible to hear sounds, which lies below the noise floor. In order to reduce the noise from the microphones it is known to add more microphone signals. As the noise from the microphones is un-correlated this will reduce the experienced noise floor. In doing this the omnidirectional characteristic of the signal is lost, and the user will not experience a true omnidirectional response where signals from all angles of incidence are equally attenuated. It is an object of the invention to provide a listening device wherein the noise floor is reduced below the noise floor of the single microphone units in the device while keeping an omnidirectional characteristic of the signal.